The Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) occupies most of the market shares in the small and medium size filed with the low cost, high yield and the fine display result.
In prior art, the liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal panel with a plurality of gate drivers at one side. The plurality of gate drivers are coupled in series with the wires, and coupled to the printed circuit board through the connection circuit. The printed circuit board can provides a control signal for the plurality of gate drivers, and thus to make the plurality of gate drivers drive the liquid crystal panel to show an image.
In prior art, the plurality of gate drivers on the array substrate are coupled in series. With the function of the division voltage of the wires and the output currents of the gate drivers, the voltage drops generate among the wires of the adjacent gate drivers to result in that the voltage of the gate driver which is closer to the printed circuit board is larger. With the trend of large size and high resolution for the liquid crystal display, the amount of the gate drivers and the output current of the single gate driver also increase along with. The voltage drops generating among wires of the adjacent gate drivers increase in advance. Such voltage drops will result in the appearance of the horizontal boundary to cause the distortion of the image, which gets more obvious as showing the low gray scale image and seriously influence the display result.